1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates specifically to a pedal rod of the type utilized in the vehicular vehicle industry and wherein devices are actuated by an operator exerting force via a rod-like instrumentality interconnecting a foot or hand operated member and the operating mechanism of a vehicle such as the braking system of a car or truck.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,286 issued Jun. 20, 1995 I disclosed a pedal rod of the type utilized in this invention wherein a spring seating shoulder is formed on the pedal rod by a transverse stamping operation. The spring seat is formed by displacing the metal of the surface in a transverse direction so that it is literally moved out of the peripheral surface of the body portion and is projected outwardly so that a plurality of projections circumferentially spaced apart from one another extend radially outwardly of the pedal rod body, thereby affording a spring seating means.